


THEY GO ON

by hilson



Series: THE START [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilson/pseuds/hilson
Summary: Sequel of the start, the lovebirds love journey continues strong with all the ups and downs.
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Series: THE START [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942975
Comments: 28
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

Time has gone by, and young Akihito was welcoming puberty. The two lovers had been going steady, but not without some ups and downs. Most of it was Akihito' s misunderstanding, his young mind easily manipulated by gossip and media; that did mean Ryuichi was innocent, his devil may care attitude and keeping things to himself always worse the littlest of misunderstanding. He expected Aki-chan to be a mind reader most of the time, which was impossible since the boy was no alien. Though through it all the stood strong, since they were surrounded by caring, intelligent and patient family and friends.

One of their worst misunderstanding was when Aki-chan was ten years, Ryuichi had gone to one of the many parties he was always invited to. Not that he could ever have ever attended them if he had a choice, Keith had to give him lectures of its importance for hours. He could sing the lecture even in his sleep, which in not may words came to it's important for the Ryuichi's and their business growth. This particular one was to celebrate one of the idols his company sponsored, Izumi. He was to be his escort.

The party went well without a glitch, he got to make new business connection. Plus Izumi-san was one of the few people among celebrities who knew how to use her god given brain. He couldn't compare the party with his time with his little kitten, however it was manageable due to Izumi. He enjoyed their conversations, and surprisingly found himself laughing one in a while. The only fault he found in her was how she clinged to him, trying to flirt. Good thing she stop when she saw, his no reaction.

When the party came to an end, he expected to get into his limo, get driven home and sleep. The next day was a weekend, he was to spend at Akihito's play. It would consist of video games, movies, cooking, Akihito's homework and cuddling. Such a peaceful day, he was impatient for it to arrive. As usual his expectations are always ruined, but one person.

No sooner had reached the door of the limo, than a raging Akihito crawl out from under the limo. He was surprised that he even got surprised, after years with his kitten. He couldn't help it, it was past midnight Akihito should be home in bed, not under his car stalking him. Instead of the usual body slam, as his kitten leaped into his arms, he got a very painful kick to him shin.

" I hate you!! How could you..." Akihito glared at him, his face stained with tears, his bloodshot eyes shouting pain and betrayal.

Before he could get a word out, Akihito was already running. He lost sight of him, as he disappeared into the crowd. His mind couldn't process what was happening, they had been going steady, so what happened? He couldn't dwell on that, his kitten was all alone and upset in the middle of the night. If that didn't scream danger...

" Find him," was all he said, all his men were already on it, even before he finished his sentences.

Twenty minutes later, his kitten was found in a nearby park. He was hiding in a tunnel, crying his heart out. Suoh was the one to find him, having been on a similar mission multiple times. He could read the boy's escape and hiding thoughts, nearly as good as his boss. He had good and bad news for his friend. Good being the boy was safe and sound being taken home, bad news was he said 'he didn't want see the cheating bastard's ugly face.'

Ryuichi didn't understand what he had done wrong, according to the 'cheating bastard' his kitten thought he was cheating on him. The only person he had gone out with apart from his kitten, family and friends, was Izumi. However he and Akihito had had this conversation a long time ago, his kitten should understand it was just business. Actually his kitten understood that so well, he had gone out with many people for business sake, and his kitten had no issue. So what was different now?

He wanted to go straight to his kitten, to demand answers. If not for Kei reasoning with him, it was late and his kitten needed rest. With a well rested mind they could talk calmly, and reach and understanding. Ryuichi knew he couldn't sleep that night, how was his mind to calm when his heart was restless. No matter their disagreements in the past, his kitten had never looked so betrayed and said he hated him with such conviction. Were they going to be okay?

The next day, a zombie looking Ryuichi went to see his kitten. His friends were worried about the two lovebirds, however they knew all would be well in the end. When Akihito's mother opened the door, ready to hurt insults at the fool who dared to wake her up at seven in the morning, on a Saturday. She screamed loud enough to wake the dead, it took her a minute to recognize the pale, black eyed, shabby looking man at her door as Ryuichi.

Getting the poor boy into a seat, and a cup of hot black coffee in his hands. She sat next to him to hear his side of the story. She hadn't talked to her son yet, she was shocked when Suoh brought a crying Aki-chan home. He was a little down the past week because Ryu-chan had been too busy to call or visit, which she expected to end with Ryu-chan's planned visit. When the party had been live on TV the previous night, Aki-chan had grown more angry as Ryu-chan and his lady friend appeared on the screen.

"You will become green with envy, then turn into a troll." She has jokes, causing Aki-chan to run to his room.

Going to apologize, knowing she might have gone to far. She found him asleep, or so she thought. So imagine her surprise to realize her baby was out at night alone. Her first instinct was to scolding him, like his husband was already doing. However seeing her son so broken, she took him in her arms and sung him to sleep. Kissing his swollen eyes, she tucked him in. Promising herself to get to the bottom of things, the next day.

After hearing Ryu-chan story of the night before, she confused it was jealousy plus a young misunderstanding mind. Believing in letting the young ones to solve their problems, she went to get her baby. Akihito refused to see Ryu-chan, when she insisted he excuse himself to use the bathroom. By the time she realized her mistake, he was already out the window and gone.

"Maybe he just needs time, when he is ready to talk tell him to call." Ryu-chan was too dejected, when she told him that Aki-chan ran away. 

Ryuichi felt his heart literally break, when his kitten ran away from him. He had been in a few relationships before Akihito, but was never heartbroken by any of them. His kitten hated him for a reason he didn't understand, and refused to explain so he could make amends. Putting on a brave face, he decided to immerse himself in Work. While awaiting for the phone call that would bring sunlight back to his life.

Akihito escaped to Takato's house where both his friends were waiting for him, when his saw his trusted friends the tears he had been holding back since he wake up come flooding. Crashing into their open arms, he bawled like an hungry newborn. When he finally calmed down enough to talk, he told them about Ryu-chan's betrayal.

"How sure are you, he is cheating on you?" Taka to asked already feeling an headache coming, the naivity or should he say stupid of his friends could sometimes be painful. He was already getting a hunch that this was just a misunderstanding as usual.

"They were laughing and having a good time, and looking at each other with sparkly eyes."

"Are you serious!!" He could have laugh, if they headache had not already arrived.

"Ryu-chan's behavior is also proof, just like my mom's magazine said." Kou added with an air of intelligence.

"What magazine?" Why couldn't he have intelligent friends? He was too young for this kind of stress.

"Enough, I just want to nurse my broken heart in peace, I hope I can forget him and the pain he brought."

Looking at the mad boy he called a friend, he closed his eyes and counted to a hundred. Taka to decided to sit back and watch, hoping Aki-chan would open his eyes before it was too late. Wondering if Aki-chan could ever learn to think, use words and listen before jumping to conclusion.

After a two weeks, Takaba-san was fade up of looking at his son, moping around the house stuffing his face with ice-cream; courtesy of her stupid husband who was rooting for a break-up and teaching her son to handle a heart break with brain freeze. And here she was lying to herself about having one brainless baby in the house, was divorce to late? Worse her son refused to talk about the problem, or see reason.

The Asami's were facing a similar problem, at first it was cute to see their ever sharp and perfect son, pouting and moping around. That is until death rates started to skyrocket. For breakfast Ryuichi broke kneecaps, for lunch he shot anyone at breath the wrong way around him, and for dinner torturing his opponents even the insignificant small fries. His mother tried to convince him to swallow his stupid male pride and apologize so the talks can start, but Ryuichi refused to apologize for nothing done wrong. His father wasn't helping the situation by accusing his son, of chasing his perfect son-in-law.

Kou was supporting Aki-chan in his madness, saying that Ryu-chan should be made to pay, by not giving him a time of day, according to the damn magazine. Takato was becoming extra religious by praying for patience. Especially after reading the magazine, which indicated the following: ways to know when your man is living you for another woman. First they become too busy, they don't call or come home. Secondly the start seeing new people claim to be friends. And may other bullshit that he refused to finish reading.

Enough being enough he called Kei and Suoh, who were also at their wits end. The two stupid lovebirds needed to be back together, now. After much consideration and shredding and burning of the cause of all this problem, they called Izumi the unaware 'victim' and also 'cause' of the problem.

Good thing she owned Kei a favor, he was the one who got her a sponsorship with Ryuichi's company. She wasn from a middle class home, they could support her career. Most companies wanted an already developed career, or the owners and director wanted something in return that she wasn't willing to giving. Ryuichi didn't want anything to do with idols, because he considered them to foolish for his time. Till Kei recognized her potential and convinced Ryuichi she was a good investment.

Takato called Aki-chan to the park, with a promise of a way to get his mind of Ryuichi. Counting on Aki-chan's stubborn pride to work in their favor. When Akihito arrived at the place of meeting, he was stunned to see his rival in love waiting for him. He wanted to scream at her face and ruin her pretty face then ran home, but he would not let her win. She had already taken something precious to him.

"So you are the famous Akihito." She looked at his from head to toe, then repeated. Trying to understand what was doing special about a child.

"What's it to you." Akihito already hated her, she didn't consider him worth Asami. Well he would show her, he was the one who had stayed by Ryu- chan the longest and for a reason.

"So tiny to cause to much trouble." She knew she was supposed to clear the misunderstanding, but she couldn't help wanting to downgrade a brat who took Ryuichi's attention. All of it for that matter.

"Watch it lady, most people who stepped on me thinking I am a brat paid." He could lose to this woman, Ryu-chan was his ALONE.

" Then stop behaving like one, Ryuichi is crazy about you and you can't see it. You have made him into something that only functions with you around." Why this brat, why, why, why?

"So he doesn't want you with all that makeup and suffocating perfume?" He asked innocent, wanting to hurt the woman the way he hurt.

"I just want to strangle you, brat." God this boy was merciless, she was starting to see why Ryuichi choose him. Still that was a low blow.

"I dare you, and you will be fish dinner at tokyo bay."

"Courtesy of?"

"Ryu-chan." He knew his Ryu-chan would kill anyone who even touched him the wrong way.

"Then why are you making his life miserable, over something you know deep down he can't dream of doing." Brats. Ryuichi must have overwhelming patience for this nonsense.

Realizing the woman was right, he was just being a brat for no reason. His Ryu-chan wasn't the kind of guy to cheat no him, if he wanted to break up he could have just told him. How stupid was he to listen to Kou and his damn mind, worse he was making Ryuichi suffer for no good reason. Sticking a tongue out to the women, he turned to ran to his beloved Ryu- chan.

"If you continue being a brat, I will steal him from you."  
Izumi taunted wanting to be the one with the last word.

"I'll pulverize you loser, but later."

This boy would grow but to be more dangerous than Ryuichi if not looked after carefully, were Izumi's thought as he watched the boy sped off to reunite with his love. He was kinda adorable.

Takato, Kei and Suoh had hope for two endings, both in their favor. First Akihito could get some jealous that he could go look for Ryuichi, to lay his claim and they could reconcile. Since he couldn't say no to his kitten. Secondly Akihito could realize his stupidity and fix things. A win- win outcome.

When Akihito arrived at Ryu-chan's office he was in the middle of beating up a subordinate, who hadn't open the elevator fast enough for his liking. Unreasonable to still.... Jumping into those musculine hands that he missed so much, he buried his face in Ryu-chan's neck breathing in that cologne that he loved so much.

"Sorry, sorry for being stupid again." He muttered with tears in his eyes, trying to borrow into his Ryu-chan not wanting to be separated ever again.

"You deserve a through spanking, for making me miss you so much." Burying his face him the blonde hair, he inhaled deeply wanting to shower in the sweet smell of his kitten. Taking the tiny chin in his hand, he peppered kisses all over his beloved cute face.

Everyone breath a sigh of relief when the new got around, the lovebirds were back together. All was alright with the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos, your support is always appreciated.

Akihito was heading to the washroom at school, when he was tripped by Akio his classmate. Well by didn't see eye to eye, but this was a new level of hostility. Basically Akihito was the loved cheeky student who got away with numerous innocent mischieves, while Akio was the glare at him with envy student. No conversation between them. So Akihito was surprised, naturally.

"Hey faggot, I heard you bragging about your nauseating slutty ways." He snared at the boy getting up from the floor. He couldn't understand why the girls could always crowd Akihito, he was puny and a disgusting faggot just as his father referred to all gays. 

Akio had spent the whole break time watching Akihito talking about his boyfriend. He was disgusting, sinful, scum and didn't deserve to waste space corrupting innocent girls. Why did such a freak of nature get all the good friends and attention ? he was tired to it. He was good to put him in his place, in the dust.

"Dude, what was that for?" Akihito dusted his clothes, before turning to glare at the boy. His mother had told him about homophobic people, who hated people because they didn't understand what loving someone was all about. 

"You should just go and die, going around destroying good man with your immoral body." His mother never failed to pray for the eternal damnation in the fires of hell, for all faggots. They weren't worthy to even exist, and here Akihito was enjoying the attention he didn't deserve.

"Seriously, what's paining you?" Akihito just wanted to finish his day in peace, so he could go spent time with the Asami's after school. They were going to the cinema, the dinner at a classy restaurant. He didn't need an insignificant homophobe to destroy his good day and moods.

"You and that freak boyfriend of yours are what's paining me, isn't he even ashamed to be lusting after man like him...." 

Akihito had been planning to walk away, like his mother said violence doesn't solve anything. Insulting him was like talking to an empty can, however insulting his Ryu-chan was poking an hungry bear. He could rip even the gods to shreds, and this one was human.

Akio was looking for a fight, a reason to beating the faggot into shape. Too bad he was a coward to just to want he wanted upfront, he wanted to agitated Akihito into throwing the first punch. He wasn't worried about overpowering him, he was puny. When his insults didn't work he changed tactic by insulting the stupid man who allowed a faggot to lure him. Everyone knew how protective and proud Akihito was towards his Ryu-chan.

Akio's strategy worked too well, before he could continue insulting Ryuichi, Akihito was on him. A rabid feral dog looked more of a peace maker compared to Akihito. Akio had miscalculated his opponent might be puny, but he had inner strength and good teachers, Asami-sama and his Ryu-chan. By the time the teachers were informed and arrived, Akio was pleading for mercy, only for it to fall on deaf ears.

😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡

Ryuichi was in the middle of class, when he received a call from Akihito's school. He was the next guardian when Akihito's parents were not available, which they were not. Well actually he had given his father's details, except the phone number and email address, with no one the wiser. Don't judge, he was just a little overprotective, well a lot but...

Within minutes he was heading to the headmaster's office, out the door he found a glumy kitten waiting for him. Before he could get his attention, he noticed his bloody, swollen knuckles. Looking to Kei who was already moving to get a first aid kid and some ice, kneeling on the floor to be on the same eye level ad his kitten, trying not to imagine the filth he was kneeling on. Public schools! Cupping his favorite face he tilted his face, to be met with tear filled swollen eyes. His kitten jumped into his arms, sobbing with a new found vigour.

"Dear, baby boy was the matter, whom do I have to kill?" Whoever had made his kitten so miserable could pay, more than pay. His kitten left his house, where he was staying currently as his parents were out of town on family issues, with a gigantic smile. Now it was gone and no one not even him was allowed to remove that soul saving smile.

Before his kitten could get enough air in his cute tiny lungs to answer, they were rudely interrupted by the headmaster's, an angry man and a thoroughly beaten boy. He was certain it was the work of an angry kitten he knew, and was extremely proud of him. Turning his face to his kitten's ear, he kissed it then whisper.

"You always make me proud, splendid work." Akihito tighten his arms around his neck, as he stood up with his precious cargo in his arm. Ignoring the man that was glaring daggers, he entered the office not waiting for an invitation. Moving to sit down he waited for the headmaster's to enter and take his seat.

"What did that boy do to Akihito?" Was asked before the office door was fully closed, he wanted to get to the bottom of things fast so revenge could start.

"Actually Asami-sama it is what Akihito did..." The headmaster's had met Ryuichi before, he doubted his age to be above eighteen however the ID given looked genuine enough. Plus he didn't want trouble with the rich man, who could determine him being employed or not. He didn't understand how he was related to Akihito, since Akihito's parents had approved the guardianship he didn't question. If only he knew this was the wrong Asami-sama.

"I'm sure I didn't mis-speak, he never attacks without provocation a serious one at that." His voice didn't any resistance, only justice for his kitten.

"The other boy was serious wound by Akihito...." He tried to explain, wanting to punish Akihito for fighting in school. It was against school rules, and the boy had said Akihito attacked him for no good reason.

"That doesn't mean he is innocent, what did he do?" Realizing that the man useless, he turned to the boy on his laps for answers. Turning him to face him, he touched their foreheads together. Waiting for his kitten to talk.

"He insulted you." Akihito whispered, while hiccupping as his sobs subsided.

Before they could continue, the door was opened welcoming Kei who was armed to treat his young friend. Ignoring the outraged looked and murmurs of the headmaster, he walked towards his boss and gave Ryuichi the items. He knew his boss could want to take care of his beloved, then moved to stand at the door.

Taking the tiny hands on at a time, Ryuichi cleaned the knuckles with an antiseptic, when it was deemed clean enough he wrapped the knuckles in a gaze. Putting the tiny hands on his chest he held an ice bag, which had taken Kei long to find since the school didn't have it he had to drive to a shop to get some, on the hands to help with the swelling.

"As you can see, Akihito was provoked and you want to punish him for defend me?" The man didn't deserve his job, if he could judge his kitten with fairness.

"If he had an issue his classmate, he should have come to me or one of the teachers." 

" Well then await a call from my lawyer, we'll also see what the school board has to say."

Without awaiting for an answer, he left the shocked headmaster opening and closing his mouth, like a fish out of water. The man was wasting his time, when he had a kitten to take care of. Outside another obstacle was waiting, people really loved to taste his patience.

"So you are related to this sissy, do you need help to teach him to be a man?" Akio's father snared, looking at his kitten like an annoying gum under his shoes. 

Before Ryuichi and Lei, worked the good for nothing man a voice interrupted them.

"Look who is talking, is it not you boy that looks like he was running over by a truck?" Asami-sama spoke from behind Ryuichi, he had gotten the message from his sources in charge of his youngest son.

"Ryuichi, take him home I will handle the rest." He dropped a kiss in the hair of the boy whose face was buried in his son's neck, ruffling it then watched them go.

"How can you people raise a faggot, or are you one too?" He moved aggressively towards Asami-sama who just watched him calm, annoyed by the lack of emotions he moved to punch, on to have his arm caught and twisted to his back, in the imminent danger of being dislocated.

"I came here think it was just the confusion on a child, now I realized he is rotten from the roots." He turned his head to look at the boy, who had started to cry as he watched his father struggling as he was overpowered easily.

"Boy a person who can't respect those around them just because they are different, is no man at all real or not. If you don't have any open mind, then how can you expect to be respectable and progressive person in the future? If you want to be like your worthless father who is all talk with no merit, your ruin."

Pushing the man on the floor, he walked out already planning on how to discipline the man later, then get him out of town. Far away from his precious family, since the Takaba's could allow him to transfer his boy to a better school, he could have to clean the current one for him.

"And those kind of people have to be purged from his world." His last words, as he let his men deal with the stupid man, who has tried to take him again when he turned his back to him.

😊😊😊😊😊😊😊😊😊😊😊

Ryuichi realized something was disturbing his kitten, when they got home and his kitten started avoiding him and his touches. He had gotten the whole story from his kitten, and was proud that his kitten defended his honor. Now he was worried of his behavior, and was sure his kitten was overthinking things again, his kitten was special not many kids took time to think of anything like his kitten. Though sometime it did more bad than god. He decided to confront him head on, caging him at a corner of the sofa he was laying on, he didn't leave any eascape space with his body.

"I was just wondering if I destroyed your life by asking you to be mine." Akihito murmured, Akio's words about destroying his Ryu-chan's life had hit him hard after they sank. He didn't want to ruin his beloved's life just because he was gay, he didn't want Ryuichi to be shunned because of him.

Ryuichi didn't know how to explain love and all to a ten year old, when even he himself didn't have a logic explanation of why he loved his kitten so dearly. But he could try for his sake.

"Do you think me stupid, as not to know what is good for me?"

"I couldn't never..."

"Why did you confess to me in the first place, to ruin my life?"

"No!! I-i-it's because I love you." Akihito could help the blush that covered his body.

"Do I not deserve that love? Am I not worth your love?" He was playing low, but this was the only way he could think to make his kitten understand.

"No!!" Moving to cup his beloved's cheeks, Akihito tried to convey his love in all its purity and innocence.

"Then how can such a great love destroy me, I could be lost without you Akihito." The last part just came out of nowhere, good thing his poker face was unbreakable or his embarrassment could have painted his face good.

"Love is love kitten, whether a man or a woman, if it's a love ours it will only ever make us stronger and better."

That night's plans had to be canceled as the Asami parents came home to two cute boy, curled into each other asleep on the sofa. They didn't have the heart to disturb them, even if they were ruthless to outsiders.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos

After the many problems that were experienced by the two lovebirds, courtesy of one of them though the other wasn't without blame. Their friends decided to nip the problem, at its roots. Akihito was called and adviced to think before he leap, to not trust everything he saw or heard, if he had queries or doubt to go to Ryuichi directly or come to them. With the exemption of KO u, he was worse than Akihito in understanding and interpreting situations.

Akihito felt bad, he understood that he had troubled his Ryu-chan so much, even his friends noticed. His mother had always warned him about his behavior of jumping to conclusion, without understanding the whole situation. He didn't want to trouble his Ryu-chan anymore, they were each other's support and he hadn't been doing his part. Ryu-chan had always been a good boyfriend, always patient, understanding, intelligent and supportive. Patience being most needed to handle him.

The Internet was god sent, his parents weren't back yet and he didn't want Ryu-chan to know what he was searching for. He knew Ryu-chan always checked his google history, to ensure he was searching for age appropriate thing. Couldn't want his innocent kitten corrupted by anyone or anything but him. Going to his second father, he got the assistance he needed.

"Papa can I disturb you for a minute?" He shy struck his head through the small open of the door of Asami-sama's study.

"You can never be a disturbance." Putting aside the documents he was looking at, he pushed his seat back motioning for his youngest son to come sit on his lap.

"Can I use your laptop?" Smiling he ran excitedly to his papa, wanting a hug.

With the google site open and ready for use, he type his inquiry. Behind him he felt his papa vibrating, turning he found him trying to suppress a laughter. He poured knowing he was being laughed at, though why reminded to be asked.

"Dear, I can't contain my curiosity. Why are you googling this?" His boy never fails to entertain him, he was sure this was because of Ryuichi. But what made Akihito want to do this?

"Because I have been stressing Ryu-chan lately. I just want to learn to be good for him." He answered with innocence and sincerity.

Ruffling he boys hair, he laughed out loud this time. If the boy wanted to stop worrying his son, this was a wrong way to do it. Still he wanted to see how this went before he stepped in. He was sure his son didn't feel stressed by the raucous his lover caused, maybe irritated for a little while. He had always complained about life being boring, after Akihito the complaint was never had.

"Papa I might need more of your help later." Akihito jumped down after planting a kiss on his papa's cheek, he had found his answers what remained was action. He couldn't wait to surprise his Ryu-chan.

"Anything for you dear." Standing to go find his wife to give her the juicy happenings, he watched fondly at the boy running in front of him. He had brought excitement to their somewhat tiresome lives.

When Ryuichi came home, surprise was an understatement. He opened the door to find his kitten on his knees, brightly smiling at him.

"Welcome home, anata." After a bow he stood up, taking a shocked to muteness Ryuichi's hand in his. Guiding his to a chair he had set before hand, he climbed on it to reach Ryu-chan's lips for a kiss. Turning his boyfriend turned puppet around,he removed his coat.

"I have prepared a warm bath for you, relax in it while I finish making dinner." 

That got Ryuichi out of his shell shocked state, his kitten was handling hot water alone. Where were the servants, leave that where were his parents? Was his kitten okay, was he burned? Lifting him into his arms, he inspected him thoroughly.

"Anata, be quick or the bath will grow cold." He had worked had to set it up alone, of course under constant supervision from his second mother. Although it was just opening tabs to fill a gigantic tub.

"You were playing with hot water, what if you were burned?" He turned to question his parents, who had been watching them laughing since he stepped into the house. His mother's glare gave him answers, it was shouting 'how stupid do you think I am, and apologize to that poor baby who worked so hard for you stupid'.

Akihito was quiet which was unusual, he could have complained about being unappreciated and about dating ungrateful people. Now he was looking at the floor, hands clinched at his chest. Ryuichi was sure if he looked up, a pout could be on his full red lips.

"Sorry I'm just tired, I'm so lucky to have such a caring kitten." Hugging him, he set down his kitten going to enjoy his bath.

Soon enough he was at the dining table with his family, his kitten in his usual place next to him. Though this time he was the one being fed. His kitten had led him to the table, tucked a napkin under his chin then spoonfed him after a good blow to make sure it didn't burn him.

"Anata, are you enjoying your meals? Is it to your satisfaction?" Wiping his Ryu-chan's mouth gently, loving the feeling of being the one pampering.

"Yes, but you are not eating."

"Let's fill you up first." His Ryu-chan could always be first before everyone, even himself.

"It's not fun eating alone, let's fed each other."

If it made his Ryu-chan happy, he could allow it. It just affirmed how much he was loved. Things were looking good, very was going according to plan.

After dinner he helped clear the table, not allowing Ryuichi to even lift a finger. Pouring him wine he left him talking with his parents, as he went to the from to prepare for the next step. 

Ryuichi was on bed moaning him pleasure, he hadn't had time to do this and relax fully for a while. His kitten was currently walking on his well oiled back, as he laid on the carpet to give Akihito a place to hold onto, the bed, so as not to slip and fall. After the food had settled for exactly and hour, he was ushered to their room, where a warm oil was waiting to be used to massage him. His kitten wasn't professional but his effort made every knot melt away.

"Hope this is helping you relax, Anata." Akihito was sweating and growing tired, even as he tried to sound happy.

Noticing this Ryuichi thanked him, saying it was time to sleep. His kitten left coming back with a wet cloth to wipe the oil from him, walking sluggishly towards him. He was really tired and hadn't even showered.

"I could prefer a shower, let's go together then come sleep together." He expected an argument, with his kitten wanting things done his way. Not that it mattered he never had his way. He got none.

His kitten wanted to scrub him, which he refused with a rationale that it could be faster if he washed them both, since he had big hands. In truth he was worried his kitten had exhausted himself trying to please him, still he was not stopping even if he was tired.

"I'm going to warm the bed as you finish up, couldn't want you to be cold and uncomfortable." Akihito said as he got out of the tub, leaving a flabbergasted Ryu-chan. Normally he could be carried out of the tub, dried, clothed and tucked in bed.

He found his kitten on his side of the bed, warming it up as soon as he finished dressing and moved to the bed. His kitten moved to his side, leaving his body heat to welcome him. Getting into bed he pulled his kitten into his arms, as fun as been pampered was this wasn't his kitten.

"Akihito, love, what is this all about?"

"Are you not pleased?" Had he done all these for nothing? Was Ryu-chan more stressed because of him? Had he failed?

"No, no kitten I loved you taking good care of me. I just want to know why the sudden pampering?" He could feel his kitten getting agitated, but if it got him answers so he it.

"Are you the only one allowed to pamper people? You never give me a reason, why should I." He was starting to get annoyed that he tried so hard for nothing.

"Not what I meant. Stop putting words in my mouth. You just worked so hard today, I want to appreciate you." He now was sure something was up.

"I have been troubling you, and just wanted to make it up to you." He buried himself deeper into his lover's body and the bedding.

"You didn't a great job, but know this and remember it very well. You can never be a trouble to be, if you were not there to make my life exciting I could have already died of boredom.

"Then I don't have to do these things everyday?"

"Yes, only if you want. I love the normal you with all the arguments and chaos. Today's you was too busy trying to please me to spent time with me. I was a little lonely."

"Then never again, it was so tiring. I can't feel my body now. But I will still do small things for you, I love pampering you once in a while." With that he was deep in the dream world.

The next morning his father explained what lead to what. To please him his kitten had googled how to be a good wife, which had a lot to say on the matter. The leading ones being: greetings your husband at the door, preparing a bath, being obedient, feeding your husband, warming the bed and satisfying them in bed. Thank god his kitten didn't understand the last one, he didn't want to imagine what miracles google could have told him to do.

"Why didn't you tell him this was bullshit?" He turned to glare at his smirking father, already knowing the answer.

"And miss out on all this fun?"

"You are a demon." His kitten suffered because some shameless old man thought it was fun. If he could strangle him he could.

" The pot calling the kettle black."

He couldn't deny that.


End file.
